Wireless service providers provide communications services between a mobile unit, e.g., wireless phone, Personal Data Assistant (PDA), computer, etc., and another user. Generally, the mobile unit communicates with a wireless network via a wireless communications protocol such as Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), Global System for Mobile communications (GSM), General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), etc. The wireless network in turn provides connectivity to the telecommunications network, which typically comprises switches interconnected by cables or fiber and provides communications services to the other user.
As the proliferation of wireless services has expanded, so have the types of service offerings to reach different market segments. One of the fastest growing market segments is for prepaid wireless services. However, prepaid wireless services are often not cost effective for wireless service providers. Generally, when a prepaid wireless subscriber attempts to place or receive a telephone call, the network accesses a database to verify that the subscriber's account is current and has a remaining balance available for use. Many times, the access to the database is maintained for the duration of the call to update the subscriber's account in real time. This process is costly and may use resources that could otherwise be used to provide other services.
In addition to the proliferation of conventional cellular networks, Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) networks (or “Hot Spots”) are being installed by many major telephone carriers to provide added value to their basic retail business. Generally, hot spots are designed to attract customers into businesses (e.g., coffee shops, airports, bookstores, etc.) by means of the added value of enabling consumers to use their laptops or PDA's for Internet access while in these locations. However, current hot spot networks are largely limited to conventional Internet services and do not provide ready access to Voice Over Internet Protocol (VOIP) communication.
Furthermore, when a mobile unit switches to VOIP communication, it locks out conventional cellular transmissions, preventing wireless service providers from tracking the duration of VOIP calls by means of remote servers and updating the subscriber database as described above.
Therefore it would be desirable to provide mobile units than can utilize Voice Over Internet Protocol (VOIP) transmissions through a Wi-Fi network, as well as internally track the duration of such calls, allowing seamless time accounting for both conventional cellular and VOIP communication.